Gas grills have become very popular in the last few years. You have a quick clean way to grill food, but it is very hard to cook large pieces of meat and cook fatty cuts without flame-ups and burning the meat or having to tend the food frequently. This system allows you to cook slowly in moist, smoky conditions without fear of flames and cooks very slowly if needed. The food will be moist. It will have a good smoky taste and the slow cooking insures the meat will be tender.